Vampire Couple
by x Red Head x
Summary: GrayLu Fanfiction. A certain couple in Fairy Tail are Vampires , the rest is a surprise
1. Chapter 1 Vampires?

**I'm a beginner, so very sorry if it's bad…I Have always wanted to write a Vampire fanfic on GrayLu so here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (If i did this would have been in the manga)**

* * *

It was a late, winter night in Magnolia and Gray and Lucy have been a couple almost 2 years.

"See you tomorrow, Luce!" the rosy haired boy said, smirking.

"Kay see you" the blonde replied.

"FLAME BRAIN! she's mine so stop flirting with her!" The ice mage yelled.

"Don't be mean, Gray. He's only being polite." said Lucy, trying to calm down a certain Raven Hair boy.

"I don't care, I don't wanna lose you." Gray said, kissing her forehead

A white haired girl was coming up behind the them. "Hi guys what are you doing out this late?" she asking sweetly.

"We should be asking you the same, Mira." said Natsu.

"I just came back from the guild" Mira Jane said.

Suddenly A certain blonde girl clasped in front of them, crying, holding her throat.

"LUCY!" They yelling in sync, which just made the girl scream in pain even more.

"I...I..I" Lucy stuttered. Gray, realizing what was happening picked Lucy up in the bridal style.

"What do you think your doing!" Natsu yelled at Gray. Gray ignored this and started walking to their woodland cottage in the forest next to them.

"Hey! I talking to you!" He yelled to Gray again and started walking after him, when Mira put her hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, just leave him, just go home." she said sweetly and Natsu nodded walking back to his home.

* * *

**WITH GRAY AND LUCY**

Gray carried Lucy to their woodland home and sat her on the sofa.

"G..Gr..Gray" Lucy said weakly

"I know Lucy, I know what you need." He said quietly, hugging her.

"I... need blood." she said as her eyes changed to red and fangs coming out of her mouth.

"I know" he said tilting his head to give her access, with that her tongue licked his bite his soft neck. Gray could hear her drinking his blood and started to feel weak from the loss of blood.

"L..Lucy." He said tapping her head with that she stopped and licked his wound clean

"Sorry Gray," she said wiping her mouth " I haven't drank in months." she heard gray chuckle

"Well that's a bit stupid" Gray said hugging her.

"I know" Lucy said hugging him back.

* * *

**WITH NATSU**

'Whats his problem, grrr I swear if he does something to her i will kill him, and Mira too! Why would she let me go after them!' thought Natsu as he was walking back to his home.

"Natsu~" A blue winged cat sang as he arrived home.

"I hate that Ice Freak!" Natsu yelled and he fell on his bed.

"Why" asked Happy.

" Well I was saying my goodbyes to Lucy and Gray accused me of flirting and then Mira Jane showed up and suddenly Lucy clasped on the floor clutching her throat..." Said Natsu ' WAIT! It has been 4 years since Lucy joined Fairy Tail and she nor Gary has aged one bit whereas I have, She and Gray drink RED punch all the time and tonight...'

"Natsu~" Happy said trying to snap him out of his day dreaming.

"There Vampires" he whispered.

* * *

**Well…was it ok? I hope you liked it. :D Anyways OMG Gray and Lucy are Vampires ooooooooo.**

**In the next chapter **

**Will Natsu tell them he knows?**

**Guess you will have to find out **

**Please leave reviews and if you have any suggestions i would love to hear them so PM me with them Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting room?

**Hi guys~**

**This is my second Chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the first.**

**But this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please give suggestions :D Fav likes and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**WITH NATSU**

**"**Natsu~" Happy sang trying to wake the rosy haired boy up.

"Go away Happy!" Natsu groaned as as happy pushed him of his bed.

"No its time to go to the guild!" As happy said that Natsu shot up of the floor in the the bathroom and got washed and dressed.

"Bwhahahaha" Happy laughed as Natsu came out of the bathroom.

"WHAT!" Natsu screamed at him.

"Just look at yourself" Happy said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. With that Natsu looked in the mirror. "Natsu you put your clothes on wrong hehehe" Giggled Happy

"I don't care, I just wanna get to the Guild fast!" He said fixing his clothes while running out of his house.

"Natsu~ wait for me~" Happy yelled

* * *

~TIME SKIP~

* * *

**AT THE GUILD**

Natsu looked around the guild for a certain couple, and found them at the bar talking to Mira Jane drinking 'RED' punch.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled at them.

"What do you want, trying to take my girl!" Gray answered.

"Calm down Gray," Lucy said trying to calm down Gray once again. "so Natsu what did you want?" she asked sweetly.

"You know dam well what I want!" Natsu screamed and a low growl escaped Gray's mouth. "I WANT ANSWERS!" With than the whole Guild was looking at them and Gray and Lucy just looked at each other.

"Erm Natsu I don't know what your talking about" Lucy said putting on a fake smile.

"You Know dam well what I'm talking about!" Natsu said smirking .

"You guys, stop fighting and come to the meeting room." Mira said trying to pull Natsu to the meeting room.

"LETS GO OF ME MIRA, WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM!" Natsu screamed trying to get out of Mira's grip.

"Don't make me go demon on you" she said slyly.

"OK" Natsu said trembling.

* * *

**AT THE MEETING ROOMING**

"I know your secret" Natsu whispered

"Speak up, I cant hear you flame brain." Gray said

"Mira would you mind leaving so i can speak to them" Natsu said trembling.

"No, Mira stay!"Lucy said grabbing onto Mira's dress.

"But..." Natsu whispered

"Just get to it Natsu!" Screamed Gray.

"I...I know you and Lucy are..."

"ENGAGED!" Mira gasped while grabbing Lucy's left hand. 'Phew' thought Gray and Lucy

* * *

**So how was it?**

**And thank you for your reviews and please leave more reviews :D**


	3. Update

Sorry guys that I haven't had to time do put more chapter on Vampire Couple as I have just started a new term in school. I will update very soon. also if u have any suggestions as to what should happen next i'm all ears.

sorry again,

Miss Hanabusa Adiou


	4. Chapter 3 Run?

**Hi guys here is the chapter you have been waiting for, sorry it took so long to get out as I have been in school a lot lately.**

**Hope u enjoy it x**

* * *

**Previous on Vampire Couple**

"Just get to it Natsu!" Screamed Gray.

"I...I know you and Lucy are..."

"ENGAGED!" Mira gasped while grabbing Lucy's left hand. 'Phew' thought Gray and Lucy

**Present**

'There engaged now huh. Well that will probably explain that the 'RED' punch is red wine because weds-to-be usually drink that right?' _WRONG '_And Mira is most probably her bride of honor right?" W_RONG, It's all wrong Natsu and you know it don't you. Just admit it! It's all WRONG! _

"NO" Natsu whispered.

"What did you say Natsu I couldn't hear you?" said Lucy but with this Natsu got out of his chair ran out of the meeting room, ran out of the guild and ran to where the wind took him.

"Oh boy," said Mira Jane with a face palm "I knew this would happen."

"It was bound to happen anyway this dude is a wimp." Said Gray standing up from his chair heading towards the door along with Mira Jane until they hared whimpering. They turned around to see Lucy with her head on the desk crying her heart out.

"Awww Lucy dear whats wrong?" said Mira with concern while running over to Lucy, giving her a hug.

"Poor Natsu! He is one of my best friends and he deserves the truth, not only about the engagement but about...about..." Lucy sobbed

"Lucy it will be okay, I will go look for him and bring him here so we can explain 'that' to him." Said Gray feeling a bit guilty about what he had just said about his fiancee's best friend

"Thank you Gray!" She said leaping up to give Gray a hug while knocking Mira on her backside.

"Oww" Mira said trying to stand up but Lucy held a hand out to her to stop her from struggling "Thanks"

"No Problem, you deserve some kindness for what you have done for me and Gray."

* * *

**So what do you think Mira has done for Lucy and Gray **

**Here are so options to what it may be, review your answer, A) B) C)**

**A) Paying for the wedding**

**B)Saved their lives**

**C)OTHER (tell me what you think it may be)**

**I will try and update soon guys x**

**Miss Hanabusa Adiou **

"


	5. Chapter 4 Little Girl?

**Hi guys here is the newest chapter of Vampire Couple considering the last chapter was a bit short**

**Hope you like it and thank you to those who have left reviews, following or are now fans of Vampire Couple :D**

* * *

**Previously on Vampire Couple**

"Poor Natsu! He is one of my best friends and he deserves the truth, not only about the engagement but about...about..." Lucy sobbed

"Lucy it will be okay, I will go look for him and bring him here so we can explain 'that' to him." Said Gray feeling a bit guilty about what he had just said about his fiancee's best friend

"Thank you Gray!" She said leaping up to give Gray a hug while knocking Mira on her backside.

"Oww" Mira said trying to stand up but Lucy held a hand out to her to stop her from struggling "Thanks"

"No Problem, you deserve some kindness for what you have done for me and Gray."

* * *

**Present**

'Grrr, where is that stupid FLAME BRAIN!' Gray mentally screamed as he was looking around Magnolia for Natsu. 'I could be with my fiancee right now, but NOOOOOO I am looking for a total IDIOT!' Gray seemed to be walking around in circles until he realize he never check the woods (THE WOODS IS NATSU'S FAVORITE PLACE BTW)

When Gray got the the woods he searched everywhere but still couldn't find Natsu.

"Grrr. I hate you Natsu" Gray shouted out furiously. And with this Gray could here a little girl's giggle from a branch above him. The girl then jumped done from the branch and was the height of a average 8 year old. She had her hair is pig tails and the colour of her hair was raven black with hints of pink in it. She was wearing something that Shakespearean children would only wear. ' Is this girl for real?' Gray asked himself

"Now, Now. Is that the way to be speaking about a relative?" Gray looked at the girl with a confused emotion and this amused the little girl. "I should introduce myself but I think it won't take you that long to figure me out so i can enjoy the amusement of watching your face again" She said with a giggle followed.

' I'm sure I've seen this girl before, I'm sure of it. Plus she reminds me a bit of Lucy in the cuteness and annoyed me just like Natsu ' thought Gray while rubbing his chin and this made the girl giggle even more than before. 'Wait I Know!'

"Your ..."

* * *

**At the Guild**

"See! She does like you for you! Next thing you know she's " said Lucy to Romeo until she was rudely stopped when she felt someones hand grab her wrist tightly and roughly pulled her over someones should and that person made a dash for it out of the guild and all she could say until she fated was

"Help me..."

That night Lucy disappeared.

* * *

**So guys what do you think**, **and I'm sorry that i keep writing short chapters but i really want you to know what happens and I cant write big chapters so I thought I will try writing at least 5 chapters a week at this length.**

**So who do you think that pretty little girl is (And you know the drill, if not look at the end of chapter 3 to find out)**

**1) Gray's, Natsu's and Lucy's relative**

**2) Natsu's and Gray's Sister**

**3)Lucy's and Gray's Daughter**

**And who do you think kid napped Lucy**

**1)The Little girl**

**2) Her dad**

**3)Natsu**

**Thank you again for the reviews, favourites, and followers x**

**Miss Hanabusa Adiou XP**


	6. Chapter 5 Hybrid?

**Hi guys , here is the newest chapter of Vampire Couple.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did this would be in the anime or manga.**

**Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

**Previously on Vampire Couple **

"See! She does like you for you! Next thing you know she's " said Lucy to Romeo until she was rudely stopped when she felt someones hand grab her wrist tightly and roughly pulled her over someones should and that person made a dash for it out of the guild and all she could say until she fated was

"Help me..."

That night Lucy disappeared.

* * *

**Present**

"Have anyone seen Lucy Heartifilla of Fairy Tail?" Is what the whole guild went around asking around Magnolia. Master was the one who was the most worried along with Mira Jane.

"Master, do you think...?" Is all Mira Jane could say before she broke out in tears.

"I do," Master answered while trying to comfort one of his children. "I do think it was him." This statement made Mira cry harder now than she cried when she thought Lisa died. Just as she started to calm down a rosy haired boy came running down the street

"Why is everyone looking for Lucy? What happened?" Natsu asked angrily. Mira Jane stood up from her crying spot and glared at Natsu.

"I f you didn't go missing then Gray or you could have saved her!" Mira said going demon on him. She was about to rip his throat out when Master stopped her.

"If you kill him then we will be one person down, and with one person down that means we won't be able to find her!" He said angrily at Mira.

"I will spare you this one time !" She said storming of to try finding Lucy.

* * *

**With Gray**

"Your that hybrid." Gray said to the little girl.

"That is correct," She said with a giggle "Am and half vampire and half Dragon slayer."

"Yeah so how old are you really?" Gray ask curiously

"I may look 8 years old, but I'm actually 150 years old. When the dragon slayers clan was created the Vampire clan and them allied to create a creature much more powerful. And that is me." The hybrid answered.

"So whats your name?" Gray asked

"Eloise. My name is Eloise."She answered with a giggle.

They where silent for a minute when Gray could here Lucy's name being called over and over. This scared him but frightened Eloise even more.

"oh no." She whispered "Gray you must go to the forest not far from here and there should be an old shrine, don't question why there but your fiancee may be there and she could be hurt now hurry! there is no time to loose!" Eloise screamed at him

"WHAT!" Gray shouted as he made his way to the forest not far from where he was. _' Lucy forgive me I wasn't there to protect you."_ He sent this metal message to Lucy as he was racing to the shrine.

* * *

**Thanks guys for your reviews, Favorites, followers and answers to questions**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Question Time**

**1)Who do you think took Lucy to the shrine**

**a)) Her dad**

**b)) Vampire Hunter**

**c)) Eloise's relation **

**In the next chapter find out who it really is **

**Miss Hanabusa Adiou**


	7. Chapter 6 Shrine?

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated Vampire Couple as I have had a lot of work in school then it was Xmas but here it is and extra long like you asked**

* * *

**Previously on Vampire Couple**

"oh no." She whispered "Gray you must go to the forest not far from here and there should be an old shrine, don't question why there but your fiancee may be there and she could be hurt now hurry! there is no time to loose!" Eloise screamed at him

"WHAT!" Gray shouted as he made his way to the forest not far from where he was. _' Lucy forgive me I wasn't there to protect you."_ He sent this metal message to Lucy as he was racing to the shrine.

* * *

**Present**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the rock floor Almost cracking under her feet.

" Lucy. Lucy my darling time to wake up!" She heard in a dark voice.

Raising her head, she realized her hands were both braced higher than her head with some thick chains by the rock wall Of some sort of shrine. As she looked around with her tired eyes She seen a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, but as Lucy looked closer she could see thst he has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's. I_t was him!_

"ROGUE!" she yelled at him but she soon regreeted it as her her whole weak body froze as the man who grinned before her.

" Ah I see you are awake now my daring hehehe. You must be wondering what you are doing here, am I right?" Rogue said while smirking.

Lucy was looking pathetic and pitiful. But she still looked attractive, which made Rogue have a devilish grin on, pleased with what he had done.

" You won't get away with this Rogue ya'know, someone will come and get me and when they do you will be as good as dead." Lucy said and will all the strength she could must to said up.

" You look so pitiful and weak right now, that I can't see you being able to live within the next nine months hehe."

Lucy was confused with this and her little body was in such pain and weakness. Her knees were too weak to help her stand up, so she tried sitting back down but she was practically hung up by her hands, which were losing there feeling. she wanted to know what he ment but couldn't find her tongue.

" I know what you thinking - what ever could he mean." He said speaking the last bit in a little girl's voice. "Well it means..."

* * *

**With Gray**

"I need to find Lucy!" Gray yelled to him self as he followed Eloise's directions to the shrine. _'_Stay safe please, Lucy'._ As Gray got nearer and nearer to the shrine he fought with his own tears, but they were too heavy.'_Lucy'_. Then he started panting, felling his body getting weaker every time the air got in his lungs. __This is unbelievable_,he thought, _She is in a HOLY Shrine and I'm about too enter one. We can't even go near one, can we?_

_"Luceeee! Where are you ! Luceeeeee can you hear me!" Yelled an all to familia person _

_"Oi *cough* Flame Brain!" Yelled Gray as loud as he could._

_"Gray is that you? What happened to you, where is Luce have you seen here, do you know where she is ?" Said Natsu helping Gray walk better._

_"Natsu * cough cough* go to the shrine over there Lucy is in there! * cough cough* We can't come to holy places and she is in great danger, * cough* help her !" Said Gray with the strength he could muster._

_Nastu seeing what pain he was in decided to do what he had to. He punched Gray right in the abdomen, making Gary pass out._

_"Dam you! If you have hurt Luce, you won't live to see tomorrow!" yelled Natsu running over to the shrine. As he did Gray managed to open his eyes._

_"Thank you Natsu." And with that be flasks out again._

_**Thanks guys for reading the chapter. If you have any suggestions just review telling me them**_

_**Love ya x**_

_**Miss Hanabusa Adiou**_


End file.
